Used and Abused
by Antares175
Summary: Um...don't really know how to describe this fic. Okay... Riku & his little sis, Kairi, have been through pretty tough times. So they move to Destiny Islands to start a "new" life. Please read & review I know you will like it! {Ch 6 iz up}
1. Settling In

_Ok this is my first fic, just to let everybody know. So when you review (which you will) go easy! I can accept constructive criticism, though! Anyway here it goes._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise I wouldn't be here writing this, I'd be animating it!!

Chapter One Settling In 

Looking at their new home, Riku knew that this place was going to suck. They had only moved here because of Him. He hated his fathers guts. He was glad that his father was behind bars, but it didnt feel like it. His fathers relatives had threatened Kairi & Riku because they put his sorry ass in jail. Also when they had moved to Destiny Islands, Kairi & Riku, they both had to see a shrink.

_Great_, Riku thought, _thats really going to persuade people to talk to me. I wonder how Sunny is taking this._ That is what Riku called his sister, because she always had a positive attitude towards life, even through all of the shit they had been through

_Well, better go unpack or else mom will be pissed off and then I cant go explore the island with that neighborhood kid. Oh, what was his name? Soran, um.. SORA!! That was his name, Sora. _

Riku walked into the house and went up the stairs to his room. It was a dark blue room with a black ceiling. He liked his room dark so when he can think there was no disturbance. He started to look through the boxes that sat in front of him.

He had just started to really get into unpacking when Kairi walked in. "Hiya big brother, I love you so much!"

"Ok what do you want?" "Well.." Kairi started with that puppy dog eye thing working, "CanIphlezzzegowithyouandthatkidtolookaroundtheislnadpleeezzzze?!?"

_How much sugar has she had today, _Riku thought. Giving in to those puppy dog eyes he said something that he may regret later,

"Yes."

"Ohhhh thank you Riku thank you!!"

"Yeah, yeah now get out," Riku said while playfully pushing her out of his room.

Looking through his pictures he saw a family portrait. His family looked so happy at the time. But they were not happy at all. It was a living hell in that house. Ansem was a cruel bastard who didnt deserve children. He used to beat on his mom, Luna, to the point where they had to take her to the hospital almost every night, making up stuff to tell the hospital staff about her injuries. Not to mention what he did to Riku & Kairi. Poor Kairi, their "father" raped her every time he got drunk, which was a lot. She was only 14 at the time. Even though he felt awkward talking to her about what happened he was always there for her.

And Riku wasnt left out of the abuse "circle". He got beat whenever he looked at his father the "wrong" way, which was when he ever looked at him. Bruises scattered across his body. But that one night, that was the night he could never forget.

_God I hate him, I really ,really despise him. I really hope that in jail he drops the soap._ Riku laughed out loud at his sick joke.

He put his photo book under his bed. Continuing to unpack, Riku felt this depression come over him. He put down what was in his hands and crawled onto his bare mattress. He laid down in the fetal position, consumed in his own thoughts.

_If there was a God then why did he let that bastard into moms life? Why had he let that bastard hurt her? I dont care if they hadnt met I wouldnt be here on this earth. Maybe that wouldve been the best thing._

At that last thought, he suddenly got up and walked over to one of the boxes in his room. He pulled out a butchers knife. He was just about to press the cool metal against his skin but he forgot to grab a potion out of the same box. He always held a potion in his hand in case he cut too deep.

_Ok here it goes._

As soon as he had cut himself, he sighed a sigh of relief. Even though it hurt, it relaxed him in a way he couldnt explain. It also turned him on a little, too. But he never admitted it to himself.

DING DONG DING DONG

_Uh oh, _he thought. _Soras here already?!?_ He looked down at his watch, it was 5:00 already last time he checked it was 3:30. Panicked, Riku gulped the horrible tasting potion and watched the cut magically heal. He was glad that it left a slight scar, so he could the remember those feelings that he had always felt.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Kairi can you get that?"

"YES!!"

Riku hurriedly found a clean, black shirt and a pair of black jeans to wear. Ran a comb through his hair, and put his shoes on and slid down the bannister.

Once he got down those stairs he checked his watch. _Hey one minute, not bad!_

When Riku got to the door, he saw this Sora kid flirting with his little sister. And of course she didnt see what that kid was trying to do because of how naive she was, even after what happened.

But Kairi did find him very attractive.

Surprisingly, Riku did, too.

"Hey...Riku," Sora said shyly.

_Was that good for my very first chappie??? Well I hope you review! Pleeezzzeee!!!!! I need to get reviews in order to update people!!!! Plus I would love to get feed back!! Also, I would like to get some advice on where to go with this. WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, HUH??? GO REVIEW!!!_


	2. Let's Take a Trip 'Round the Island

_YAY! Two whole reviews for me!! I feel so special!! No sarcasm in that either!! Well I guess I should get to writing this next chappie to encourage others hint hint to review, But just to let everyone know, I appreciate everyone who even bothers to look at this so...**THANX!!** Anyway on with chappie 2!!_

Chapter Two Let's Take a Trip 'Round the Island! 

"Hey..Riku what's up?"

"Nothing really Sora, how bout yourself?"

"I'm good." There was a pause, until Kairi interrupted.

"HI SORA GUESS WHAT I'M GOING WITH YOU GUIES!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. She's coming with. Is that ok??"

"Yeah that's cool," Sora said, kinda disappointed, though they never picked up on that.

"So shall we go?" Riku said anxious to go "exploring".

"Yeah let's get a move on." Sora said while trying to get a look around the house, but he failed.

"First I'll show you around the neighborhood then we'll go downtown." Sora said, proud to be the leader of something for once. _He might as well savor the moment,_ he thought, _Riku looks as though he's the leader type._

"Ok then let's GO!" Kairi said very excitedly.

They started to take a walk, with Sora acting as though he was a tour guide, Kairi was astonished at the sites & the huge mansions. But despite all of this Riku was consumed in his thoughts.

_God he's cute._**A/N that lady on MADTv says that. It cracks me up every time**_ Why am I thinking this way. I thought I was straight! I know I am certainly not GAY! Maybe I'm bi. God I have never been so confused in my life. Well maybe I have but not over a subject like this I mean I THINK THIS GUY IS HOT!! I mean come on is that normal?? Hey, _he noticed Sora and the way he walks, but really noticing his butt, _he has a nice ass...GREAT! I'M THINKING ABOUT A GUY'S BUTT!! Oh well I can't help it now. I wonder.._

"RIKU RIKU RIKU!!!" Kairi yelled while tugging his shirt sleeve.

"Uh Riku...are you ok??" Sora asked inquisitively almost like he was actually concerned.

"Um yeah. I think I zoned out or something. Sorry, Sora what were you saying??" Riku said trying not to blush. He did have a reputation from his old neighborhood to uphold.

"OK, let's go! C'Mon!!" Kairi said pulling Sora's arm forward, practically dragging him.

Walking around the neighborhood took a toll on the three. They decided it was tine to go get something to eat. Well, Sora's stomach decided to get something to eat, but if Riku & Kairi didn't follow him, they were screwed if they wanted to go home so they went along without any objections.

After Sora got his munch on **A/N: Yea I know that's lame but it's kinda funny don't ya think? **and Kairi & Riku sat there and watched the "show", gawking at him.

"What I eat a lot so what?" Sora said with an agitated sound in his voice.

"I didn't say anything about it Sora." Riku said with a smirk on his face.

"HOW DO YOU STAY SO SKINNY??" Kairi said with anger & envy. She was obviously pissed off.

"C'mon Kairi, you need to go home." Riku said.

"Aww why Riku? How come your not going home too??"

"Because remember mom needed you home at 5? It's now," Riku paused to look at his watch, "5:15!"

"You know where you're going. I mean the way to your house. Cause if you don't we could take you home." Sora said like he had something to get to, as if he was late.

"Yeah I know where I'm going. See you later guys." Kairi said very depressed.

"So now that she's gone what did you wanna tell me?" Riku said actually curious.

"Follow me" Sora said with a glint in his eye.

Sora lead Riku to the more "island-y" part of the island. It was beautiful. Crystal clear ocean surrounded them. Palm trees & flowers were everywhere. Then there was the waterfall. It was the most breathtaking sight Riku had ever seen in his life. He had never seen anything this...well like this because he was born & raised it the city.

"Riku here it is" Sora said while pointing to what looked like the waterfall. Riku looked around the waterfall but couldn't see anything.

"What am I looking at?"

"Don't look, Riku follow me."

He led him to a small hole to the left of the waterfall. They went inside.

This is the end of chappie two! I tried to update on Monday but I had an accident involving the puter. I'm lucky I'm using this! (Let's say soda was involved) Ok well Big thanx to my reviewers. Do you like it so far?? I hope so!! REVIEW I COMMAND YOU! :: Concentrates really hard to send a telepathic message to your brain!::


	3. Secrets & New Friends

_Well I'm a little sick today so I decided to update! Even though I have no idea as to what's going to be in this chappie. Well ladies/gents here's chappie three:_

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own KH or anything else except this fic & my pride. J/K I don't seriously own kh, though it sux I don't.

Chapter Three Secrets & New Friends 

"Wow this is very....wow," Riku said almost whispering.

"RIKU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WISPER THIS PLACE IS ALMOST SOUNDPROOF!!" Sora yelled on purpose, just to prove his point.

"You just should've said that Sora instead of yelling in my ear, ya know."

"Oh sorry."

"Ok so why did you bring me here?" Riku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I dunno really but, to tell you the truth," he paused looking at his feet, "I got this vibe off of you. Like you needed a place to be alone, besides your room. People could find you there. Here nobody, except me can find you. Consider this your secret hideaway."

"Thanks, Sora. This place is awesome."

_Is Sora trying to tell me something? He looks disappointed that I didn't tell him something. There is nothing to tell. Unless he realized that we have a rough past. But does he honestly think I'm going to tell him about the hell we've been through after only knowing him for a day? Come on, I'm not that naïve._

"No problem, Riku. But seriously, you can't tell anyone. I've never told a single person before I told you. So promise not to tell?" Sora said with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, Sora. I promise." "So how _did_ you find this place?" Riku asked curiously.

"Well, do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do, Sora."

"I um..kinda....um..sorta ran in to the....um opening." Sora mumbled shyly, while his face turned a lovely shade of tomato red.

"How did you manage to do that? Are you that clumsy?" Riku said laughing while Sora's face flushed even more to become blood red.

"Well I was playing in the waterfall when I felt something crawl onto my foot." Sora paused to sit on the floor, Riku then joined him. "So I ran out and tripped on a root growing out of the ground near the entrance. Covering the entrance was a bolder. I ran into the boulder, pushing it. It wasn't that heavy and pushed it through the tunnel to here." Sora said that rushing it so Riku wouldn't understand it because it wasn't all true. Something inside of Sora told him this place was here. But he didn't know what it was so he never questioned it. It didn't matter what did it cause at least he found his "cave of solitude" (that's Sora's name for the cave). That's all that mattered.

"That is a very interesting story, Sora. Guess you're really that clumsy."

_That was the worst lie I have ever heard. I really should force the real story outta him but then he might not want to hang out with me. Right now I don't want to jeopardize that. A part of me actually wants to be friends with this clumsy kid. Plus I don't want to lose this piece of eye candy. SHIT! Why am I thinking this?!?_

"So wadda wanna do now?" Sora said cocking his head to the side as if he was looking at something sideways.

"Well I wanna meet your friends that you speak so highly of." Riku said smiling.

"Ok I dunno if their home but that is cool with me." Sora said very excitedly. He couldn't wait for Riku to meet Squall, Cloud, Tidus & Wakka. Sora had more friends than that but those were his best friends.

"C'mon let's go!!" Sora practically yelled at Riku while pulling him out of the cave.

"Ok ok I'm coming you don't have to pull me!"

They walked through the neighborhood to Squall's house. He only lived a street behind Sora & Riku. Cloud lived on the same street as Squall, several houses down from Squall's. Tidus & Wakka lived in a different area of the neighborhood, closer to the high school.

"Are you gonna knock Sora?"

"Yeah."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Leon's mom answered the door. "Oh hi Sora."

"Hi is Squall home?"

"Yes he is. Actually Cloud is here too. Go on up to his room."

"Thanks." Sora started to go towards the staircase when he realized Riku got stopped by Squall's mom. As he turned towards them she started playing 20 questions with Sora.

"Who is he? Did he move here? Where did he come from?" She sounded like a pre teen girl squealing and jumping around. She loved new people. She loved to find things out about people.

"Well don't ask me ask Riku." Sora said casually while Riku gave him a why-did-you-sic-her-on-me look.

"Ok so your Riku?" She said while turning around to face him.

"Yes I am Riku Morimoto **A/N I couldn't come up with a better last name. Don't be mad ::tries to avoid glares::** My family and I are from Traverse Town. Any more questions you want me to answer?" Riku said kind of irritated but it didn't show. He was good at hiding any emotions behind his "mask."

"Yes just one more if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Riku said. He was also good at speaking to adults in a cordial manner. That was probably the only thing he learned from his "father"

"Why did you move here?" She said inquisitively.

It was like someone had slapped Riku hard in the face. _Shit I knew she would've asked that. I can't say that we moved here because my abusive "father" almost killed my mom, raped my little sister almost every night and_

"Hello Riku? Come in Riku. Do you copy?" Sora asked jokingly

"Oh sorry I zoned out for a minute." Riku said.

"Well aren't you going to answer her question?" Sora said, kinda annoyed he really wanted Riku to meet his friends & they had already spent like 10 minutes down in their living room.

"Yes we moved here because of my mom's work." _Good. That saved my ass._

"Oh that's great. Well I've kept you both down here for long enough. Go up & see Squall now."

"Thanks again Mrs. Leonheart. See you later."

"Bye guys." She said. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something wasn't right about that boy. _It's probably imagination, I hope._

They walked up the stairs and down to the end of the hallway. It was a nice house. The Living room and the hallway were painted a soft green. Riku couldn't tell what the kitchen looked like but it was most likely a "chef's dream". Even though they weren't rich, they still had a pretty nice house. _It's nicer than my house _thought Riku.

Sora knocked lightly. "Open up. It's me." Sora said. "I've brought a friend."

Wow I'm actually his friend now. I'm kinda flattered.

Squall opened his door. "Hi Sora. Who's this." He said pointing his finger at Riku.

"Oh this is Riku he just moved in to the house next to me." Sora said.

"Hi" Riku said extending his hand out to Squall. "Nice to meet you."

Squall reached out and let his hand meet Riku's. "Nice to meet you too, Riku"

They shook hands and let go. It was a very "manly" moment between the two.

"You guys can come in ya know." Squall said smiling.

As soon as they entered the room Cloud jumped to his feet to greet **A/N that rhymes!! Lol sorry plz continue reading & forget my stupidity::bows apologetically::** Riku. He immediately held out his hand to shake it.

"Hi I'm Cloud." He said with his hand still extended.

"I've noticed." Riku said jokingly but Cloud didn't pick up on that. He blushed slightly.

"Um ok then..." Cloud murmured embarrassed. _God I am already pissing off the new kid. It doesn't help that he's INCREDIBLY HOTT!!_ He was pulled from his thoughts by Riku's voice.

"I was only kidding!! Seriously it's really nice to meet you Cloud." Riku said smirking.

"Oh, ok." Cloud said trying to laugh it off.

"Umm.. I guess I should tell you that I'm ummm.." Cloud said trying to get his words out.

"You're what?" Riku asked trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I'm ummm gay." Cloud said looking at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Riku.

"Cool, I have no problem with that. Actually I think it is great that you told me as soon as we met. That takes guts. I never woulda guessed that you were gay."

"Thanks, I guess." Cloud said a little shocked. _Wonder why he's so accepting of me being gay._

"So what do you guys do around here all day?" Riku asked while sitting on the chair next to Squall's bed. His room was pretty cool. He had a hi-tech stereo system that was playing a Linkin Park CD on low volume. They all were big rock/alternative/punk fans & it showed in his room. Posters of Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Three Days Grace, Story Of The Year, Sum 41, Rancid, Blink 182, Simple Plan, Coheed & Cambria, Breaking Benjamin, Green Day, and many more bands covered his walls. His CD rack was full of these artists. _At least we have something in common_, Riku thought, happy that some people knew what good music was.

"Well we hang out with the others." Squall said non-chalantly.

"The others?" Riku said confused. _I thought there were only 5 of them in their little clique. There's more? Great I have more people to deal with. I don't mind having a few friends but, that many is going to be a hassle._

"Yeah, Tidus, Wakka and the girls." Cloud said casually.

"Girls?" Riku said even more confused than before._ Great. Now I have to deal with teenage girls. I knew this was going to happen but I guess I was hoping not. God I hope none of them has a crush on me. That is the last thing I need._

"Yeah the girls. I forgot to tell you about them. Kairi will get along great with Selphie, Yuffie, Rikku and the others." Sora said to Riku watching him look around the room at the posters and such. _He must like all of these bands. That's what I thought. I couldn't picture Riku liking Country or Hip-Hop._

"There's a girl named Rikku?" Riku said shocked. _A girl that has the same name as me!!. THIS SUCK ASS BIG TIME!!_

"Yeah. But it's spelt with two K's instead of one like you do." Sora said reassuringly.

"OK, whatever. Hey Squall do you like Evanescence?" Riku said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I think Amy Lee is hot." Squall said.

"So do I." Riku said. "I love this song." He commented about the Linkin Park song playing at the moment, Hit The Floor.

"Linkin Park is so cool." Cloud said trying to be apart of the conversation.

"I had tickets to a show but then we had to move so I couldn't go. They were for last Saturday. I was so pissed off. It was like my mom moved that day on purpose." Riku mumbled remembering that. He still was mad at his mom for that, but he didn't want to hold a grudge against his mom for trying to protect her family. He eventually got over it.

"Aww that blows." Sora said. He, too, liked Linkin Park. He had always wanted to go to one of their concerts, but his overprotective mom wouldn't let him even if he got tickets.

After a few minutes of talking about their favorite bands, Riku looked at his watch. It was already 7. He was supposed to be home a half an hour ago. _Shit I hope mom doesn't notice I'm gone. I really don't wanna go home. I'm actually enjoying myself. But mom is gonna be pissed if I don't leave right now._

"Umm guys I gotta leave." Riku said disappointed.

"Really? But we were having a good time!" Cloud said as Sora started to pout.

"I was supposed to be home a half an hour ago. My mom's gonna freak if she finds out I'm not there. I don't want to get grounded you know." Riku explained while feeling somewhat guilty. He didn't want Sora to take him home. He was having such a good time at his friend's house.

"Sora you don't have to take me home I know the way there." Riku said

"You're sure? Cause I gotta go soon anyway." Sora said.

"Well if you already have to leave then come on. Let's go."

"Bye guys. Maybe we can hang out some more tomorrow." Sora said reluctantly.

"Bye. See you later." Squall said as Cloud & Riku silently waved goodbye at each other.

They walked out of the room and down the staircase. Sora waved to Mrs.Leonheart who waved back. They walked out of the house.

"Hey let's take a shortcut." Sora suggested with a smile on his face.

"Ok. Lead the way." Riku said. "But stay close in front of me. I can't really see anything."

"Here. Take my hand." Sora said as he held out his hand for Riku.

"Thanks." Riku said joining his hand with Sora's hand. At this moment, both of them blushed, Sora more than Riku, but it was dark so neither of them could tell that the other one was blushing.

"Even though the path is clear, a couple of bushes & vines along the ground are there & I've tripped over them many times. Sora said a little ashamed that he had just admitted to tripping yet again to Riku.

"Yeah I don't want to get a rep that says that I'm as clumsy as you are. I don't wanna take that title away from you, Sora." Riku said in a joking manner.

"Thank you, Riku for letting me keep that." Sora said as he almost tripped over a vine growing out of the ground.

"Heh, Sora, did you just trip over a vine after you just warned me about it?" Riku said smiling, although Sora couldn't see his face.

"I almost did. Besides it's better for me to trip than you." Sora mumbled.

"What was that Sora?" Riku said as they both stepped out of the "alleyway".

"Nothing." Sora said the sweetest he could while grinning, flashing his teeth.

_Wow, _Riku thought, _he has really white teeth. Wonder how long he has to brush.._Riku drifted into his thoughts, his dirty thoughts about Sora, as they walked down the street, not realizing they were still holding hands. They got to Riku's house when they had realized what they had been doing.

Sora flushed a soft shade of pink as he spoke. "Oops, I didn't realize that we had been doing that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sora." Riku said. _I really liked it actually. A lot. ::heavy sigh:: Why do I feel this way about someone I barely know? Plus he is a boy for God's sake!_

"Yeah well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. If I don't I'll call you." Sora said meekly.

"Yeah goodnight Sora." Riku said, waving.

"Later Riku." Sora said like he was pre-occupied with something. It was as if he was at war with himself.

Riku entered the room very quickly & ran silently up the stairs. At the moment he wanted to be alone. He wanted to get on the computer. Luckily his mom set it up for him so he didn't have to. He had his own computer. So did his mom & Kairi.

As soon as he got online, it said "Sup bitch?" & "mail mutha fucka" as his welcome & you got mail sounds. He laughed as he always did when he heard it. He quickly added Squall's (LionHearted67), Cloud's (ClOuD1234) and Sora's (Keybl8r99) sn's. Instantly, Cloud's name popped up.

Cloud said "Hi sup?"

_Ha Ha cliffie!!! Well not really. A lot went on in this chappie. But it was needed. Also this has been my longest chappie yet (about 6 pgs!). All of those bands I listed are FREAKIN AWESOME!! I love them all! Also about the whole welcome sound thing, me and my friend really want that for ours! (you know who you are I had to put it in!) Plz Plz Review with your comments/remarks. Reviews are crucial to me writing so if I don't get any I won't update in a real long time & you won't like that will you! Gonna post now L8R!_


	4. Flashlight Tag

HI! Ok long time no write! I hope I wasn't the only one laughing at my own joke! I've had major writer's block lately, hence the no updating in a while. Plus school doesn't help much with that at all with that wig-wearing, coffee-sack dressing "teacher" that I have. Never mind about it. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed or maybe just read. I was very happy to find out that I got my first flame. I know that's supposed to be a bad thing but oh well at least they took the time to review right? Ok on with the chappie cause I know nobody reads this anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I know I haven't said this a lot but already I'm tired of saying it. I don't own any of these characters accept Riku's mother, Luna. Cool name huh?

Chapter Four Flashlight Tag

Bold print is Riku typing and is Cloud typing

hi sup?

**nmjc u?**

same im bored tho

**yea me 2 **

hey sora called me on my cell u wanna play flashlite tag?

**wats that?**

omfg u don't kno wat that iz?

**not a clu**

ok itz like reg. tag but u use flashlites instead of ur hands

**o sure if i can sneak out of tha house. should I go 2 his house?**

let me ask

yea meet him in his bk yard in 3

**ok c u in a few**

yea bye bye

Riku signed off of the computer. _Shit where's my flashlight? _"Oh here it is!" Riku said aloud not realizing he was talking to himself. He took a quick look in the mirror. _Looking good as always._ He smirked at his vain comment. He did look good though. His silver hair was tastefully messy and his face clear of acne. He did have a battle with acne when he was a pre-teen. His skin was not very tan but he planned on getting a tan soon. He was slightly buff, muscular because he had to protect his family from his father. He had a minor scar on his left peck from when his father pulled one of his attempts to kill him.

He opened his window and just as he was about to climb out he realized his window was across from Sora's. Even though he had never been inside Sora's house he could tell that it was his because his blind was up and it looked like what Riku had pictured his room would look like.

Plain white walls full of posters of his favorite bands & anime, a floor you could barely see and lots of pictures with Sora and the gang.

He climbed down the vine that was there for him and hustled into Sora's back yard. Sora was there dressed in black as if he was planning to rob someone's house. _Good thing I didn't change into something else._ Riku thought, looking down at himself. He was still in his black sorta-tight shirt, black jeans and his black Vans. Armed with his flashlight he walked over to Sora.

He turned on his flashlight, pointed his flashlight at Sora and said "tag you're it!!"

Sora laughed, "I thought you didn't know how to play Riku!"

"Well I now remember how to. I used to play with my friend back home." Riku said smirking as he thought,_ except I called it run-away-from-home-with-only-my-flashlight-&-best friend. _

"Great so I don't have to teach you how to play right?" Sora asked with a relieved face. His brown hair was spiked as it normally was, almost as if he woke up and it was like this. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, form fitting but not skintight black pants and black Vans, like Riku's. His sapphire eyes glisned in the moonlight.

"Right," Riku said as he admired Sora. _Black is a good color for Sora._ Riku thought this and cocked his head to the side, just staring at Sora with his aquamarine eyes. Luckily it was too dark and neither Riku nor Sora had their flashlights on. "So where are we meeting Cloud and who else is playing?" Riku asked inquisitively while wondering if he should've brought Kairi.

"Well we're meeting them in the park. It's a couple of streets away. Also I should let you know this is between us guys. Meaning no girls are allowed to play. It's me, you, Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Wakka. It's gonna be fun with six people!" Sora nearly shouted. Riku could tell he was very excited about this. _Maybe this is like an initiation thing. To get into their little clique. Not really my thing but anything to one be around Sora and two avoid suspicion._ Riku was so tied up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was being dragged by his arm by Sora. Nor did he realize that he was paranoid. Nobody had any suspicion as to where he came from or why did he move. People in Destiny Islands didn't care. They just were happy that Riku and his family came.

"RIKKKUUUU!!!!!" Sora yelled into his ear.

"Oh sorry Sora, I was zoning." Riku said a little embarrassed that he did that. Sora stopped walking "What's zoning?" He asked very curiously. "I can't really explain it Sora. You probably have done it before. Knowing you..." Riku trailled off as Sora interrupted him "Hey! That's really mean Riku!!" Sora exclaimed while punching him in the arm not-so-lightly but it didn't phase Riku as he kept walking, having no idea as to where he was going. "Are you coming Sora or not?" Riku said as Sora was running to catch up. The rest of the trip to the park was in silence.

"Finally! You guys get lost?" Cloud asked really loudly. He was wearing black. Like Sora. Like everyone else. _These people must be serious about this little game of flashlight tag. Makes me wonder.. _Riku was suddenly pulled out of thought when Sora elbowed him in the arm. "Hmmmm?" He said absentmindedly. "I was trying to introduce you to Wakka and Tidus." "Oh, sorry, Sora." "Ok then, Riku. This is Tidus," Sora said pointing to a boy about Sora's height, with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Hi Riku" Tidus said shyly. Riku silently waved to him. "And this is Wakka," Sora pointing to a tall red headed teen who looked to be about Riku's age. He had narrow brown eyes and a bright blue headband in his hair. _He looks like such a jock. Wonder how I'll get along with him._ Riku thought. He had a way of "judging a book by its cover" but his assumptions were normally right. Call it a sixth sense, maybe. "Ya, hi Riku." Wakka said with his Jamaican accent. **a/n: I think its Jamaican accent isn't it?** Riku also waved to Wakka and said "Nice to meet you both."

"LET'S PLAY TAG!!!" Sora screamed. "Ok Sora don't get your panties in a bunch." Squall said calmly, like he didn't say something very funny. Everyone thought it was funny and laughed except Sora. "What are you trying to say Squall?" Sora said and made his famous pout. "Nothing Sora. It was supposed to be a joke. Everyone else thought it was funny." Squall said now trying to make Sora feel guilty but at the same time keep from laughing. "Ok fine it was a little funny but don't make a joke like that or I'll have to beat the shit outta you!" He said with a determined look on his face. "Ok Sora whatever." Squall mumbled under his breath. "Come on are we going to play or not?" Tidus said impatiently. He really liked to play flashlight tag. He was the youngest of them all, at 14. Sora was 15. Riku and Wakka were 16. And Squall and Cloud were 17. Yes a little old to be playing flashlight tag but ever since they were little boys they started playing and it never stopped. They met in the same place, at the same time and played every night in the summer and Friday and Saturday during school.

"Fine. Who's it?" Cloud asked.

"Not it" said Sora.

"Not it" said Squall.

"Not it" said Cloud.

"Not it" said Wakka.

"NOT IT!" Said Tidus as loud as he could so he could make sure he wasn't it.

Riku didn't catch on therefore nominating him to be it since he didn't say "not it" fast enough. "Really, you're gonna make the newbie it?" Riku said jokingly. He had a feeling he was going to be it. "YES!" Tidus said. _Apparently he is always it because he was the youngest._ Riku thought. He was right. They always made him it because he was the youngest. That's what happened in everything. If some one had to go get something they always made Tidus do it because they had some authority over him. "Fine I'll be it. No prob. But I'm warning you I won't be it for long." Riku said with a smirk on his face knowing someone would have something smart to say back at him. "Whatever Riku you can't catch me!" Sora teased. "Is that a threat, Sora?" Riku had found his target. "Ok enough you two!" Cloud said playfully. "Riku, count to 60. We'll all run when you start to count. Then when you're done turn on your flashlight and try to shine the light on one of us." He said like he was running the show. "Yea I know." Riku said softly, but with a change of voice said "Ok, 1..2..3..4.." He started to count."5..6..7..8.." They all started to run with flashlights in hand. "9..10..11..12.." Sora ran behind a tree. "13..14..15..16.." Cloud ran under some bleachers near the baseball field. "17..18..19..20.." Tidus and Wakka ran to the opposite end of the park. "21..22..23..24.." Squall just walked around to waste time.

"..59..60!" Riku immediately turned on his flashlight and started to run. He looked around, trying to find some sign of movement or sound. He heard a muffled giggle. One person came to mind when he heard this sound. Sora. He swiftly ran to the tree that Sora was behind. Sora happened to turn the other way. Riku tapped him on the shoulder. Sora glanced at Riku then ran. "Oh no you don't!" Riku called after him as he ran to catch up. He then jumped to tackle Sora, in which he succeded. They both were on the ground. Sora tried to avoid the light Riku was shining on his face meaning he would be it. Riku was sitting on the floor, holding Sora's arms up above his head with one hand and holding his flashlight in the other. Riku suddenly felt something touch his butt. And it wasn't a hand or foot. Riku immeaditly sprung up off of Sora and said "Um.. I gotta go I forgot I had to wake up early in the morning. I can find my way back. Have fun. Bye." And with that he started to run home. Sora was left on the ground wondering what happened when he realized the tightness in his pants. _Shit what is going on. I don't even swing that way!_ Sora thought confused as to the events of a couple of minutes ago. "Guys!" Come out. Something just happened!

Riku climbed silently up the vines that grew up to his bedroom and through his window. He took off everything except his boxers, tied up his shoulder length hair in a pony-tail and climbed into his bed. He had told the truth back there. He did have to go do something tomorrow. It was his first session with that shrink. _I'm so confused! Sora is not like that. Maybe he is and just isn't as welcome for people to know like Cloud is. Ok I am really freaked out by this. He could've been thinking about a girl, though. I hope he was. I don't think I can face him right now. Surprised to say I'm glad I'm going to the shrink tomorrow. God I'm so tired..._ With that thought he fell asleep while Sora and the others wondered why Riku took off like that.

_YAY!! Finished! I started this chapter on Tuesday! God! I hope it was good. Not as long as chappie 3 but I put more into it. I'm pretty proud of it though. Well off to go post. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEEEEZZZEE! Ok enough groveling you guys get the point. P.S. do you guys like the scene breakers? I think there cute! Ok go review this chappie! _


	5. Session One

_Was the last chappie ok cause nobody really reviewed! ,--, Well I guess I have to update again. Is that what its gonna take??? Just a warning Sephiroth is OOC in this ficie. What do you expect from me?? Besides he's Riku's shrink so he has to be! Oops said too much now... Chappie 5 peoples, here it is!_

Chapter Five Session 1 

Riku awoke the next morning to the sound of a light rapping on his bedroom door. "Riku honey time to wake up, your first session with Dr. Sephiroth today." Luna walked into her son's room and sat on his bed. "Mom I didn't necessarily let you in you know." "I know but it is my house isn't it?" She said with a cheery smile on her face. Riku hated that aspect of is mother. _Even when we were still living in that hellhole she made it seem that nothing was wrong. It drove me nuts, and it still does._

Luna had red, long hair that was almost down to her butt and blue eyes. She was tall and slim. She was very pretty in a motherly way. She was a good person and Riku was lucky to have such a great mother, even if he didn't realize it. "Yea Mom I guess it is." "Thank you but if I don't hear that shower in 5 minutes I'm sending your sister in here and trust me she's had a lot of sugar this morning." Luna said as she stood up and walked toward the door waiting for Riku's reaction. She loved to tease Riku about his sister and sugar. A deadly combination.

"How much."Riku asked slightly afraid. "Well let's just say 5 bowls of Froot Loops." Luna said with a smile on her face. "OK I'm up!!" Riku said while he sprung up from his bed getting ready to sprint to the shower. "But hurry up cause we have to leave at 10 and it's already 9." "Ok Mom but can I have some privacy?" "Oh yes Riku, I warn you if you're not downstairs at 10 we're leaving without you." Ok Mom." Riku said in a childish way. He also hated when she nagged him.

With his mom out of his room he got up and turned on his radio. When he was out yesterday his mom took the liberty of putting all of his things in the exact same spot that they were in when they lived in their old house. But he still needed to put up his posters of his favorite bands.

He walked into his own bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt the water to see if it was warm. He was very picky about the water he bathed in. When it was just right he stripped down to his birthday suit does anyone know what that is?, took out his scrunchie to brush his hair and stepped into the shower. The droplets of water coming from the showerhead felt like little pinpricks of water beating down on his head. They made Riku's silver strands of hair stick to his forehead until he brushed it away from his face. He stood still for a moment for a couple of minutes, letting his entire body become engulfed in the warmth of the water. Without a thought, he grabbed his shampoo that smelt like papou fruit. His mom bought it in some little gift shop in downtown Destiny Islands. Before he washed his hair he opened the cap to the shampoo to see what it exactly smelt like. He hesitantly put his nose up to the opening of the shampoo bottle and took a whiff of the shampoo. _It smells a lot better than I thought it would_ Riku thought in disbelief. He honestly thought it would stink. He washed his hair twice to make sure it was clean then rinsed it out. He quickly washed himself and stepped out of the shower.

He dried off and then towel dried his hair. While wrapping his towel around his waist, he walked in his room and opened his drawers. He got out some underwear (boxers not briefs), black wide legged pants with dark green suspenders in the back, a black shirt, a black fishnet shirt, and some socks and got dressed. Normally he wouldn't wear a fishnet shirt under his black T-shirt but he wanted to freak his shrink out into believing he was a physopath or something. In his closet, he pulled out some studded belts and his Vans. In a box he got out his wallet chain, a few regular chains, one chain with a metal design that looked like it could kill some one and some black jelly bracelets. After he put on all of his stuff he walked into the bathroom and ran a comb through his hair, brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he put some black eyeliner on. When he was done he was so anxious that he took out his knife and cut his wrists twice. _Much better. I don't think I'll use a potion this time, I didn't cut that deep anyway._ Riku thought not wanting to go to this stupid shrink. "Riku, it's 9:50 and Mom wants to leave now!" Kairi shouted up the stairs. "K, I'll be down there in a minute." Riku yelled back. He quickly cleaned his knife and stuck it in one of his many pockets.

He walked out of his room and made sure he closed the door. He walked down the stairs into the living room. Kairi was standing near the door checking her watch. She was very excited to meet her new psychiatrist, Dr. Sephiroth. She was wearing a white tank top, faded blue jeans with embroidered flowers up the sides and a pair of bright white Nikes. She was shorter than Riku and had red hair like her mom's but it was short and manageable. Also like her mom she had bright blue eyes. She was a fun loving, cheery person. Quite the opposite from her older brother who was depressed most of the time. Although she knew it. She had seen him cut himself many times and kept it to herself so she didn't cause any trouble. That was the one thing she didn't like, trouble.

"Riku, did you bring your cell phone?" Kairi asked urgently. "Um no I didn't think it was necessary. Why do you ask?" Riku said wondering what his little sister was up to. "Well go get it!" Kairi nearly shouted at Riku, not answering his question. "Fine." Riku said while trudging up the stairs thinking about what was going on with Kairi. He walked back into his room and picked up his cell and walked out silently. While walking down the stairs he spotted Kairi anxiously out of the window as if she was waiting for someone. "Who you lookin for little sis?" Riku asked innocently as he could. "Oh nobody" Kairi said just as innocently. "Ok if you say so..." Riku said as he finished walking down the stairs. _Who in the hell is she looking for and what is she planning?_ Riku thought suspiciously.

"C'mon you two we gotta go." Luna said while walking out the door. Riku and Kairi followed behind her.

UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU UU

They walked into the psychiatrist's office casually. The office was huge. In the front there was a receptionist's desk with an attractive woman behind it. Behind the desk there was a waiting area where only two people sat. Luna went to the receptionist's desk to sign in while Riku and Kairi went and sat down in the waiting area. As soon as Luna was finished with the receptionist and sat down, Riku's cell phone rang. He had forgot to turn it off. Embarrassed, he looked to see who it was. It was an unknown number. "Mom, I'm going to take this." Riku said still embarrassed. "Ok Riku I'll send Kairi when the doctor wants to see you." Luna said quiety. "Thanks." Riku said walking out of the office. He could feel the two other people staring at him as he walked out.

"Hello" Riku said.

"Hi Riku." The unknown person said.

"Who is this?" Riku questioned.

"It's Sora. I wanted to talk about last night." Sora said shyly.

"Oh. Ok well what did you want to say?" Riku asked as he felt his face flush.

"Well I wanted to apologize and I didn't mean for that to happen." Sora said again shyly.

"It's ok Sora it happens to all of us. It just startled me that's all." Riku said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know. But I felt really bad and I thought we weren't going to be friends any more." Sora said insecurely.

"We still are friends Sora. But I'm glad you called cause it would've been weird if we didn't talk for a while." Riku said like they had known each other forever.

"Yea it would suck." Sora said

"Can I call you back though, I'm in the middle of something." Riku said as he saw Kairi walking out of the elevator leading to the doctor's office.

"Yea I'll call you back later." Sora said sounding disappointed.

"But before I go can I ask you something?" Riku said.

"Sure go ahead." Sora said.

"How did you get my cell phone number?" Riku said curiously.

"Well I called your house and your little sister said that you were still asleep and she told me to call you on your cell phone around 10:15." Sora said sounding out of breath.

"Oh ok well I gotta go see you later." Riku said.

"Bye Riku." Sora said.

CLICK. Riku hung up his phone. "You should've told me that Sora was gonna call me on my cell instead of acting so suspicious Kairi." Riku said. "Sorry Riku." Kairi said flashing a cheezy grin. "C'mon Riku you're next." Kairi said while tugging on Riku's T-shirt.

Riku walked into Dr. Sephiroth's office casually. "Hello Riku." A tall silver haired man said as he stood up. Riku assumed that this was the shrink he was supposed to see. "Hi." Riku said.

"So where do you want to begin?" The doctor asked, while gesturing for Riku to sit down.

"You're the shrink." Riku said smart-assedly that's not a word, I know as he sat down.

"Yes I am. I sense some resentment towards me. By the was I want you to call me Sephiroth." Sephiroth said.

"Well Sephiroth, you're correct. I don't and never will want to be here talking about my "feelings" with some guy who thinks he can relate to what I'm going through just because you have some degree in psychology!" By this Riku was standing inches away from Sephiroth's face, screaming into it.

"Ok Riku just calm down. I know how you feel but it's not like that." Sephiroth said as he wrote something down on his notepad.

"What the fuck do you know?" Riku spat.

"Well, when I was your age I had to go to a psychologist as well." Sephiroth said looking at Riku dead in the face.

"Whatever look how long do I have to be here?" Riku asked impatiently, looking at the clock.

"Well you're scheduled for an hour session, Riku." Sephiroth said looking at the clock as well.

"Fine." Riku said looking at his feet.

"Look we have to cover some ground today." Sephiroth said looking at Riku.

Riku was silent.

"Ok then. Let's see... where did you grow up?" Sephiroth said.

"Traverse Town." Riku said shortly.

"Oh I've been there before." Sephiroth said hoping to get somewhere with this obviously troubled boy. "Ok so why did you move?"

"My father."

"What about him?"

"He beat my mom and raped my little sister on several occasions. He was put in jail but his family was harassing us so my mom moved us here."

"Ok...." Sephiroth started to say but was interrupted by Riku.

"You're not going to say "and how does this make you feel?" right?" Riku said.

"No that is such a cliché." Sephiroth said a little embarrassed because that was exactly what he was going to say.

"Well I think that is enough for today Riku." Sephiroth said as he stood up to escort Riku out of the room.

"Fine." Riku said walking out without even waiting for the doctor. He walked out of the room and sat down next to his mom.

"Kairi, you're next." The doctor said.

"Ok." Kairi said and walked into the office.

"Hey Mom, can I go make a phone call?" Riku asked.

"Sure Riku. We'll come down when your sister's session is done." Luna said.

"Thanks." Riku said.

He walked to the elevator and went downstairs. He took out his cell phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" A female voice, most likely his mom, answered.

"Hi, is Sora there?" Riku said very politely.

"Sure hold on." She said

"Thanks." Riku said politely again.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hi Sora. It's Riku." Riku said.

"Oh hi Riku. What's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing really but I wanted to ask you something." Riku said.

"Sure go ahead." Sora said.

"When I'm done doing this thing I need to talk to you about something." Riku said.

"Ok do you want to meet in the cave?" Sora asked.

"Sure say about 12:00?" Riku sugessted.

"Yea see you then." Sora said

"Cool see you then." Riku said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

CLICK. Riku hung up his phone just as he saw his mom & Kairi came out of the building.

"Well that was fast." Riku said in disbelief.

"Yea well Sephiroth had to take a private call so he is going to meet with me next time." Kairi said excitedly.

"Ok then. Let's go then." Riku said anxiously.

They walked over to the car, got in and drove off for home.

_YAY!!! Chappie 5 is done!! Saturday is my birthday, the 23!!!!!!! YAY!!!! So as a present you can review a lot and I'll be so happie!! SO GIVE ME MY PRESENT!!!_


	6. The Truth & Kairi Gets New Friends

Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy lately with school and all. Plus I kinda have writer's block too. And my social schedule has been full believe it or not. Ok enough about my life…like anyone wants to hear about that…let's go on with the story!!!!

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time I'm gonna say this: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasies or any of the brands mentioned in this fic! WE GOT THAT PEOPLE??? j/k

Chapter Six The Truth & Kairi Gets New Friends 

The ride home was awkwardly silent, except for bubbly Kairi. She kept talking about Dr. Sepiroth and how cute she thought he was. Riku was thoroughly disgusted by her rambling on like that. He despised the "doctor", if you wanted to call him that. He never wanted to see him again.

When they got home, Riku ran up the stairs to his room. As he walked into his room, he took all of his "punk" attire off. He put on a clean black shirt and a clean pair of dark blue jeans. He went into his bathroom to clean off his eyeliner and to brush his silver mane. Then he realized that he left his cut open so he quickly put a black terry cloth wristband that had a Happy Bunny™ skull and crossbones on it.

"MOM!!" Riku shouted as he slid down the banister. "Yes Riku?" Luna said as she came to the bottom of the steps to meet her son. "Can I go hang out with Sora?" Riku asked, talking about the arrangement that he had made with the spiky, brown hared boy. "Sure Riku. Do you have your cell?" Luna asked being protective of her son. Motherly instincts you could call it. "Yea Mom thanks!" Riku said as he rushed out of the door.

It felt good outside, especially when you're sprinting like Riku was at the moment. The wind was blowing his silver hair back. He got to the other side of the island in a matter of minutes. Sora was standing in front of the waterfall, patiently waiting for Riku.

"Hey Riku!!!" Sora exclaimed. He ran over to his aquamarine eyed friend and gave him a big hug. Sora really liked Riku….. as a friend. Sora had to remind himself that he did not have those kind of feelings for his best friend.

"Hi Sora." Riku said calmly. He wasn't one to get too excited over the little things. They walked into the cave and sat down on the ground. Sora looked tired for some reason. Maybe it was because of flashlight tag the other night. Riku had left around 10 or 11 but they probably played until 1 or 2.

"So watcha want? Well I mean why did you want me to meet you here?" Sora asked Riku hurriedly. "Nothing I just wanted to talk and hangout and stuff." Riku said timidly, completely unlike him. He sort of wanted to tell Sora how he felt about him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Riku actually had a crush on someone of the same sex. Plus he wanted to tell him about the real reason he moved here, the truth.

"How was your day so far?" Sora said, trying to make a conversation, instead of sitting in the already growing awkward silence. "Ok I guess…" Riku trailed off. He guessed that this was the perfect time to tell Sora about his past.

"Hey Sora, I need to tell you something." Riku said quietly, again unlike himself. "Sure Riku." Sora said as he was thinking about what Riku was going to say, hoping that it was about his feelings toward him.

"Well remember when your mom asked me why we moved here?" Riku said as calmly as he could. "Yea, what about it?" Sora said now trying really hard to figure out just what Riku was getting at. "Well that wasn't the truth…" Riku said as he was interrupted by Sora. "Ok so what about it?" Sora said inquisitively. "As I was going to say. We were running away from someone." Riku said bashfully. "WHO?" Sora said as he jumped off the ground. Now he was really curious as to what was going on with Riku, his best friend maybe something more. "My dad if you want to call him that." "Oh my god!! What happened are you ok?" Sora was genually worried about his friend. "He was abusive towards my mom ad towards me. He raped my sister pretty much every night and well……he tried to rape me too." Riku whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were pushing there way out of his eyes. "I've never told anyone that he tried to do that." Riku said as Sora walked his way over to the silver hair teen to comfort him. Sora gave Riku a warm hug and told him "It's alright, I won't tell anyone. What happened next?"

"My mom separated from him after he pulled a gun on her. We pressed charges and had to go to court. I didn't have to go up to the stand but Kairi did. She had to tell the judge, the jury, the audience and the defense what he did to her and me and my mom had to watch as my sister cried and told detailed descriptions of what went on in her room every single night for the past 7 years." Riku paused, realizing he was still in Sora's arms, but if Sora didn't mind, neither did he.

Riku was about to continue his story but Sora said, "But Kairi's only 14, you mean it started when she was 7?" Riku nodded as Sora's jaw dropped. ""Dad", if you could call him that, was charged with a number of things such as possession of drugs with an intent to sell and many more. **a/n: I don't know a lot about legal matters and such so bear with me! **Ansem, his name, is put away for a long time." Riku sighed and continued. "We thought we were going to live "happily ever after" but then his family came after us saying things like he would never do that to the ones he loved and we made the whole thing up to get him out of our lives so mom didn't have to go through a messy divorce, which she had to do anyway." Riku said sounding depressed.

"That sucks. But don't worry about that anymore. Besides, nobody is like that here." Sora said gently, trying to cheer up the older boy in his arms. Still in his arms. Sora was trying to deny the feelings he had for Riku at this exact moment. Sora reluctantly pulled Riku out of their embrace to look him straight in the eye. "Did he ever hurt you personally?" Sora asked in one of his serious moments that he rarely had. "Yea. I have one." Riku said as he then took off his shirt to show Sora the lone scar on his left peck. It was a minor one but it still counted.

Yes, Sora was looking at the scar on Riku's chest but he was more or less checking Riku out. Luckily, Riku was too upset and distraught to notice. "I'm really sorry, Riku." Sora said without knowing what else to say. "It's ok Sora. Just promise me you'll never do that to anyone, ok?" Riku said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Yea Riku, I promise." Sora said as he stood up from his spot on the floor to stretch. Sora stood up as well and turned to Riku. He looked rough, like he had just woken up or something. Sora had an idea. "Hey Riku?" He asked. "What Sora?" Riku said softly. "Ya' wanna come to my house to my house to spend the night?" Sora asked. "Sure, but I gotta ask my mom first." Riku said happily. This change of plans certainly made him happy. "Ok!! Well c'mon let's go!" Sora said energetically. They ran all of the way back to Riku's house.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Kairi had been sitting, waiting for her big brother and his cute friend to get home. **a/n: Kairi is boy crazy, but like that's any news right?** Riku had called his mom to see if he could spend the night at Sora's house. Luna told him he could on one condition, he had to have Sora introduce some of the girls to Kairi. Now she had overheard and was so excited. She hoped the girls were nicer than the ones back in Traverse Town. Finally she heard the door open. In came Riku and Sora. She ran to greet them.

"HI!!!" Kairi exclaimed like she was on another sugar high. "Hey little sis. Ready to go?" Riku said friendly. "Yes!!!" Kairi said more calmly. Before they got there Sora called Yuffie, Aeris, and Selphie to ask them to meet them at the park. Of course when they heard the news that there was a new girl in town, they jumped at the chance to meet her. They stepped out of Riku's house and took the shortcut that they took the other night to play flashlight tag.

When they got there, Kairi saw three girls. One was short, with shoulder length brown hair curled at the ends and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow tee and a pair of light blue jeans with white Reeboks. She was obviously the youngest of the bunch, because of her height and body language as she talked to the other two girls, most likely something juvenile. Also she was obviously the hyper one too.

The one in the middle was probably the second youngest, or oldest whichever one you would like to say. She was taller than the younger one but she still was semi-short. She had really short raven hair that she kept back with a white headband and indigo eyes. She had on a pair of yellow shorts, a green tank top and a pair of black Pumas. She was very thin for someone her age, but none the less very pretty. Kairi wondered if she had an eating disorder or if she had a small frame. Kairi also thought that she looked like the "tomboy" of the group, by the way she dressed and her body language as well.

The last girl was the tallest and the oldest, Kairi assumed. She had long, brown hair that was braided down her back. It was secured by a large pink bow. She had emerald green eyes. Everything she wore, with the exception of a light brown jacket tied around her waist, was pink.She was wearing a rosy pink dress and light pink Uggs. **a/n: does any one else find those boots ugly? **Also she wore medium sized, pink wire hoop earrings. Kairi thought that she was the "girly girl" of the group. Also Kairi thought that she was very kind and gentile.

"Hey girls." Sora said friendly as he walked over to the three girls that were standing under a huge oak tree. "Hey Sora!!" The youngest looking one said. This was Selphie, she was 14. "Hi Sora." The middle one said looking warn out. She was Yuffie, 16. "Hi." The pink clad girl said shyly. Her name was Aeris **a/n: is it Aeris or Aerith?** and she was 17. "Hi you guys! I'm Kairi and I'm 14." Kairi said outgoingly, not liking to be shy. "Way to put yourself out their Kairi!" Riku said sorta sarcastically. "Yea I know but you know how I am about this sorta thing!" Kairi said softly. "So you guys, this is Selphie, Yuffie and Aeris." Sora said pointing to the three girls. "And this is Riku and Kairi." Sora said introducing them to the other girls. "Hey." Riku said to them. "Hi." They all said simountaniously, but Riku could pick out which voice was Selphie's, the most hyper and energetic one. The other two's voices blended together. "There are other girls but they were all busy right now so you can meet them later." Sora told Kairi as her face lit up more as she was told that she would meet more people, hoping that they would be her friends. "Ok so Kairi you'll be staying over Selphie's house along with Yuffie, Aeris, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine." Sora said kinda exhaustedly because of all of the names he had to remember, not that he minded of course. "Well I guess you'll have a good time tonight huh Kairi?" Riku said with enthusiasm in his voice. Now that Kairi had good friends, he wouldn't have to keep as much of a watch over her like he did in Traverse Town. " See you guys later." Aeris said as she followed the other girls towards the entrance/exit of the park.

"So now that Kairi has friends, I can spend the night at your house tonight." Riku said with the same enthusiasm that he had a little earlier. "Yea! This is going to be soooo fun!!" Sora said excitedly. He was so happy that Riku finally opened up to him. He always knew something was "fishy" about him, but he could never put his finger on it. Now all Sora needed to do was either make Riku confess his feelings for him, if he had any, or to confess his feelings for Riku. He had admitted to himself that, in fact, he could be bi-sexual or completely gay. He couldn't help it that he had developed feelings for Riku over the past few days of knowing him.

"Well, c'mon! Let's go to my house so I can get a change of clothes and stuff." Riku said happily. This had been happiest he had been in a long time. He finally had a friend, something he never had.

They walked back to Riku's house in silence. When they walked in the door, Riku invited Sora up to his room, seeing as though he had never seen his room. When Sora walked in, he was surprised at how everything looked like it was in its correct place. Riku quickly packed a bag and grabbed a few cds and was ready to go.

Riku and Sora were stopped on the way out by Luna. "Did you introduce your sister to some of the neighborhood girls?" Riku's mother asked. "Yea Mom. Kairi will have a great time tonight at Selphie's house with them." Riku said. "Oh that's good. So I'm assuming I have the house to myself tonight, right?" Luna asked in a gentle voice. "Yea Mom. No parties and no boys!" Riku said like her parent. "Oh all right…" Luna said in a joking manner. "See ya Mom!" Riku said as he walked out the door. "Bye Ms. Morimoto." Sora said. "Sora you can call me Luna. Calling me Ms. Morimoto makes me feel old." Luna said friendly. "Oh ok then it was nice to see you again Luna, bye." Sora said politely. "Bye Sora." Luna said.

Sora walked out the door and joined Riku to walk the dreadfully long path to Sora's house, right next door. **a/n: note the sarcasm people! **They got to his house and were greeted instantly by Sora's mom, Sara **a/n: coincidence? I think not! Read on! **"Welcome back, I thought I would never see you again!" Sara said half jokingly, half not. Sara was about 5'9 and had blonde hair with Sora's sapphire eyes. She was curvy **a/n #3: real women have curves!!** and she had a snobby attitude. She wasn't the friendliest person to know but she was fun at times, seeing as she was serious most of the time. Sara wasn't mean to her only child, Sora but she didn't seem to be a very fitting mother to such a kind person as Sora.

"Hey Mom, this is Riku. Our new next door neighbor. Remember I asked if he could spend the night and you said it was alright?" Sora said hoping his mom remembered that she agreed to Riku spending the night. He didn't want to get in trouble, like he did often, for no reason. "Of course I would remember, Sora! How could I not? I was curious to see the new neighbor." Sara said as she turned to Riku. "Hello, you must be Riku. Sora has told me lots about you." Sara said, even though that was a complete lie and both Sora and Riku knew it was a complete lie. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Yoko." Riku said politely. **a/n: I know Yoko isn't a great last name but you can't blame me, I'm not Japanese!! No offence to those who are. Other last names for the other character's last names are greatly appreciated!!** Riku could tell immeadently that Sara was not a nice person. He didn't even know her and already he didn't like her.

"Ok guys, me and your father are going out tonight so we're trusting you to be on your best behavior here alone." Sara said nicely, unlike her true self. Deep inside she was a cold, heartless person. Mentally Sora and Riku were jumping up and down at the fact that they would be in the house together alone. Sora was excited that maybe he would be able to tell Riku how he felt about him. Riku was excited for the exact reason, but he decided against telling Sora how he felt because Riku thought that it was too soon to tell him his feelings. He barely knew him for a week and he had developed feelings for him. This was a first for Riku.

"Ok Mom, we promise not to throw any huge parties or anything." Sora said as Riku politely nodded along. "Ok." Sara said unemotionally. She moved out of the way so the teens could come into the house.

Ok this was barely 5 pages but I think it turned out great. Yea I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but I think this has a lot of elements that the others didn't. Hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be out depending on how many reviews I get so PUSH THE BUTTON, DAMNIT!!!!! I'm kidding guys, but seriously, I know you want to push the button. Pleezzz!! ::big grins::


	7. The End

_Ok I wanted to thank my revewiers, well except the flamers or rather flamer. So THANX to (in random order):_

_Cr1ms0nW0lf_

_Jenni Sunshine:Jenni Moonlight_

_Neko Kate-Chan_

_PawPrints_

_khdude_

_bayka_

_Tetra-Assassin_

_Without you guys (and girls) I wouldn't have the reason to continue the story. But I'm sorry to say that I do have to stop the story. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. I just don't have the time to update anymore. If anyone wants to continue the story and claim it as their own, I don't mind just email me. THANKS ALL. In a while I'll start another story so don't be too upset._

_Antares175_


End file.
